Recuerdos de antaño
by Nophidia
Summary: En una fiesta de graduación ocurren muchas cosas, entre ellas una declaración. Una carta llega dirigida a Akane, se trata de una beca para una prestigiosa universidad en Londrés, pero esto implica dejar a su familia, dejarlo a él... ¿Aceptará?
1. Chapter 1

Veía con desgano y fastidio el vestido que sostenía frente a sus ojos. Aquella misma tarde había ido con Nabiki a comprar el vestuario que usaría en la fiesta de graduación, y como de costumbre la joven se había salido con las suyas.

-No sé cómo me convenció para comprar esta cosa- se dijo, dejando caer el vestido sobre su cama. La pequeña vestimenta era de color negro, le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, era ceñido a su cuerpo lo cuál resaltaba cada una de sus curvas y el escote no dejaba lugar a la imaginación. Sencillamente algo que la pequeña de las Tendo jamás ocuparía con su consentimiento pero, bajo la mirada de su hermana era otra cosa.

Resopló con fastidio, recordando la conversación que convenció a la joven a elegirse por tan reveladora prenda.

Flash Back.

-¡Yo quiero este!-Exclamó la joven de cortos cabellos azulados tomando uno de los vestidos de la tienda que había llamado su atención, se trataba de un vestido que llegaba hasta el cuello, de color rosa y que le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Lo colocó frente a su hermana con una entusiasmada sonrisa-¿Qué opinas?

-Que estás loca- respondió alzando una ceja. Tomó el vestido y lo dejó dónde estaba-Akane, ya no eres una niña. Vas a graduarte de la preparatoria, deberías pensar ya como una mujer-Luego la miró de arriba abajo, y continuó-Asumámoslo Akane, tienes un cuerpo estupendo el cuál no entiendo por qué te empeñas en esconder. Eres bonita y deberías sacar esa belleza a la luz, haz que Ranma quede embobado cuándo te vea- sonrió.

La joven se sonrojaba cada vez más según su hermana avanzaba en su discurso, pero al oír lo último no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Y… Como puedo… hacer eso, Nabiky?- preguntó entrecortado, demostrando lo mucho que le costó preguntar aquello.

-Comprándote cosas reveladoras. A todos los hombres les gusta, estoy segura que Ranma no será la excepción- sonrió- Además, si no cambias pronto esa actitud de comprarte ropa como la que te compras acabarás como una mujer sin gracia a los veinte ¿Lo sabías? Y si quieres que Ranma quedé embobado cuándo te vea, sólo compra lo que yo te diga sin rechistar.

Akane asintió levemente, mirando al suelo del lugar incapaz de mirar a los inexpresivos ojos de su hermana y menos, la posible sonrisa que ella tendría dibujada en el rostro en ese momento.

Fin del Flash Back.

-Las cosas que hago por él…-Susurró acercándose a su vestido, lo miró unos segundos más y lo guardó finalmente en la bolsa en la que venía, acto seguido guardó cuidadosamente la dichosa bolsa con el vestido en su interior en su armario, con el firme pensamiento de que si su padre sabía que se había comprado prenda tan reveladora comenzaría a llorar gritando quién sabe qué barbaridades.

Cuándo oyó que llamaban a su puerta.

-Akane, soy Ranma. Quiero hablar contigo- oyó desde el otro lado.

Sonrió. Seguramente le iba a invitar a ser su compañera en la fiesta de graduación. Se sentó al borde de su cama y dijo.

-Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y su prometido entró, al verla le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa mientras, él cerraba la puerta.

-Akane, esto… ¿Ya decidiste con quién ir a la fiesta?-dijo nervioso.

Akane amplió su sonrisa poniéndose de pie.

-No… ¿Y tú?

-Pues, la verdad es que yo….-su nerviosismo aumentó cuándo vio que la joven se acercaba hasta situarse frente a él-Yo…- le estaba costando trabajo completar la frase, sabía de antemano como se pondría su tierna prometida al oír lo que valientemente le había ido a decir-Voy a ir con Ukyo, ella… Me lo propuso esta tarde cuándo tú saliste de compras con Nabiki.

Inmediatamente la sonrisa en el rostro de la joven se desvaneció como por arte de magia., toda muestra de felicidad había sido reemplazada por un gesto completamente inexpresivo.

-¿Y viniste hasta aquí para decírmelo?-preguntó bajando la cabeza, mientras apretaba los puños a cada lado de su cuerpo. Conteniendo la rabia que amenazaba con matar a su apuesto prometido-Viniste hasta aquí para sacarme en cara que tú irás con Ukyo y que yo aún no tengo pareja ¿no es así?

-Pues, la verdad eso es por culpa tuya.. Akane. Si no mal me equivoco, muchos chicos de la clase te propusieron ir con ellos pero, tú no los aceptaste- dijo y pensó- _"Menos mal..." _

En ese momento, Akane levantó la cabeza clavando sus ojos castaños llenos de rabia en los azules de su prometido, pero para sorpresa del muchacho, su joven prometida no lo golpeó como esperaba, sino que sonrió… Pero, no era una sonrisa cualquiera. Ella había sonreído con malicia, le devolvería con la misma moneda.

-Es cierto… Tengo pensado ir con Ryoga, él es un buen muchacho y estoy segura que no se negará- su voz sonaba dolida, pero su rostro no lo reflejaba, y aquella sonrisa seguía presente.

-¿Con… Ryoga?-frunció el ceño- ¡¿Irás con Ryoga?!- exclamó olvidando por completo el enfado y la extraña actitud de su prometida.

-Así es… -Aumentó el tamaño de su sonrisa. Se le había ocurrido una idea y mintió- Ryoga y yo somos novios desde hace un tiempo a escondidas de nuestras familias claro, es normal que vaya con él ¿no te parece?

-¡¿Novios?!-exclamó entre molesto y desencajado.

-Todas las veces que está acá viene a verme a mí. Es tan cariñoso y amoroso conmigo… -El joven ya no la escuchaba, mientras ella continuaba enumerando las cualidades del chico perdido, Ranma se encontraba procesando la información recibida. Ryoga y Akane eran novios, y no se lo habían dicho hasta ahora, ¡Quién sabe desde hace cuánto iniciaron su secreta relación! Le habían visto como un idiota, engañándolo en sus narices. Akane era su prometida, y algún día sería su esposa, y él por supuesto no estaba dispuesto a perderla. Estaba dispuesto a perdonarle su "infidelidad" con tal de que deje al chico eternamente perdido por él, porque Ranma no estaba dispuesto a dejar a la única mujer que había amado en su vida. Simplemente sería demasiado doloroso. Pero… Sí Ryoga y Akane son novios, es porque ella debe sentir "cosas" por él… ¡Esto no se quedaría así!

-… ¿me estás escuchando?-preguntó molesta, moviendo la mano de un lado a otro frente a los ojos de su prometido. De pronto, una sonrisa maliciosa parecida a la que ella tenía anteriormente, se hizo presente en el rostro del joven.

-¿Sabes una cosa, Akane? La noche de la fiesta, será muy divertida..-Dijo y sin más, le dio la espalda y salió de la habitación.

Akane se quedó mirando la puerta durante unos segundos, y luego una expresión de dolor se formó en su rostro.

-¿Qué he hecho?

Se dejó caer sobre su cama.

-"¿_Por qué rayos dije que Ryoga iría conmigo a esa fiesta y que además, era mi novio? Ni siquiera sé en dónde está para proponerle ir conmigo y si no llego con él, Ranma se reirá de mí el resto de su maldita vida… Y todo porque él pretende ir con Ukyo a la fiesta"_-pensó-"_Voy a ir a dar una vuelta, haber si con suerte encuentro a Ryoga perdido por ahí. Estoy segura que no se negará"_

Sin más, se levantó de su cama y salió de su habitación.

-¿A dónde vas?-le preguntó Kasumi al ver a su hermana menor, de pie frente a la puerta colocándose los zapatos.

-Iré a dar una vuelta, Kasumi- respondió girando el rostro para mirarla-¿Se te ofrece algo del centro comercial?

-No, no se me ofrece nada, Akane. Aunque gracias de todos modos- sonrió con dulzura-Volverás para la cena ¿verdad?

-Sí, ¡Hasta luego!- se despidió abriendo la puerta.

-Adiós Akane, cuídate mucho ¿por qué no le dices a Ranma que te acompañe?- sugirió.

-No quiero molestarlo, y no te preocupes Kasumi. Antes de que él llegara yo iba sola a todas partes ¿recuerdas?- sonrió.

-Sí, eres una chica muy fuerte- sonrió a su hermana mayor, y salió de la casa.

El clima estaba fresco como cada atardecer y el cielo dejaba ver hermosos tonos rojizos. Miró al cielo y sonrió cerrando los ojos, sintiendo el aire mecer traviesamente sus cabellos y jugar con su vestido, moviéndolo ligeramente.

-Ranma…-Suspiró al viento y abrió los ojos, y el rostro de su apuesto prometido apareció en el cielo, como fruto de su imaginación-Debo sacarme de la cabeza a ese baka.

Frunció el ceño y comenzó a caminar. Miraba a todos los lados deseando ver en cualquier lugar al joven del colmillo, como su típico paraguas rojo que pesaba más de lo que aparentaba.

-¿Buscas a alguien, Akane?-Oyó la voz femenina a sus espaldas. Se detuvo y giró, para quedar frente a la joven dueña de la voz que reconoció inmediatamente.

-Ukyo, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a comprar harina para mis Okonomiyakis- respondió mostrándole la bolsa que sostenía y luego, la miró con curiosidad- ¿Y tú? Parecía que buscabas a alguien.

-Pues...

-¿Sabes qué, Akane? No tengo mucho tiempo, pero si quieres puedes venir a mi restaurante a comer algo. Tengo a Ryoga de huésped y estoy segura que estará feliz de verte- sonrió comenzando a caminar al lado de la chica.

-¡¿Ryoga está en tu restaurante?!-Exclamó sonriente- ¡Qué suerte!

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Era a él a quién buscabas?-preguntó mirándola de reojo.

-Pues, sí. Tengo algo que proponerle- sonrió.

-¿piensas invitarlo a la fiesta de graduación?

-Sí, ¿crees que acepte?

-¿Qué si creo que acepte?- rió- Ryoga busca la forma de cómo preguntártelo desde que le comenté sobre la fiesta. Menos mal que yo iré con mi Ranchan, ¡Estoy tan feliz por eso! Shampoo morirá de la envidia.

Akane sonrió forzadamente. El comentario fuera de lugar de la chica le había dolido.

-¿Por qué decir que Shampoo tener envidia?-Preguntó una conocida voz relativamente cerca, acompañada del tintinear de una bicicleta en movimiento.

Instintivamente, ambas jóvenes miraron hacía atrás justo en el momento que la bicicleta se detenía abruptamente frente a ellas.

-¡Shampoo!-Exclamó Ukyo, mirándola con cierto coraje-¡¿Estás tonta o qué te pasa?! ¡Pudiste arrollarnos con tu dichosa bicicleta!

-Chica de la espátula, tú deber agradecer que no pasó para desgracia de Shampoo- respondió bajándose de la bicicleta, para colocarse frente a ambas muchachas-Shampoo oír que mencionar nombre y querer saber por qué.

Akane que había permanecido en silencio y miró de reojo a Ukyo quién, sonrió con malicia.

-¿Sabías sobre la fiesta de graduación del furinkan?-preguntó suavemente, cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí, y Shampoo querer invitar a Ranma- sonrió.

-¡Llegas tarde! Yo ya lo invité y aceptó. Lo siento Shampoo, debe ser difícil perder.

La sonrisa antes presente en el joven rostro de facciones chinas se desvaneció por completo, dando paso a una inmensa furia contra la cocinera.

-¡tú no poder ir con Airen! ¡Airen ser de Shampoo y de nadie más!-Exclamó.

Una nueva pelea entre ambas jóvenes daba inicio. Akane resopló con fastidio, sintiéndose ignorada. Parecía que ambas chicas se encontraban muy concentradas en la pelea, o al menos lo suficiente para olvidar su presencia.

Se cruzó de brazos y se alejó del lugar, dejando a ambas chicas peleando atrás. Continuó su trayecto al restaurante de Ukyo, contenta de saber que el joven del paraguas rojo se encontraba allí.

Al llegar vio que el restaurante obviamente estaba cerrado, se acercó a la puerta deseando que la joven no haya dejado cerrado con llave, ni nada similar. En ciudades como Nerima no era necesaria tanta protección, pues el único ladrón suelto que había era cierto anciano de corta estatura que se dedicaba a robar prendas intimas y nada más.

Al entrar vio que estaba vacío…

-¡Ryoga!-Llamó, pero nada.

Frunció levemente el ceño al notar un papel sobre la barra. Se acercó, lo tomó y leyó en voz alta.

"Ukyo, debo irme. Agradezco tus atenciones, pero ya es hora de marcharme. Iré a la casa de los Tendo a pedirle a Akane que vaya conmigo a la fiesta del Furinkan. ¡Deséame suerte! Gracias por todo".

-¡Rayos!-Exclamó- Y con lo desorientado que es Ryoga… ¡Maldición!-Dejó el papel dónde lo había hallado, y rápidamente salió del restaurante, con una expresión de decepción en el rostro.

Iba caminando lentamente hacía su casa. Si tenía suerte tal vez Ryoga se encontraba ahí, pero las probabilidades de que eso fuese verdad eran de un 30 o tal vez menos.

En el camino, vio a aquella anciana que se dedicaba inconscientemente a empapar a Ranma o a Ryoga, o a cualquier persona maldita transformándolo inoportunamente.

-¡Hola, señora!-Saludó por primera vez a la anciana.

La mujer de avanzada edad, la miró durante unos segundos y cerró fuertemente los ojos siete veces como si le costara ver a la persona que tenía enfrente.

-¡Tsumi!-Exclamó la anciana y la abrazó-¡Sabía que volverías, nietita mía!

-¿Disculpe?-preguntó sorprendida y desconcertada. Definitivamente no se esperaba tal muestra de afecto de una persona con la que nunca antes había entablado conversación alguna.

-¡Nietita, pasa, pasa! No te quedes ahí parada- dijo la anciana, separándose-Siempre supe que volverías…- dijo con emoción reflejaba en su antiguo rostro lleno de pequeñas arruguitas y la empujó hasta el interior de la casa, ignorando las palabras de la joven.

-¡Usted se equivoca, señora! ¡Yo no soy quién usted piensa!-Exclamaba la chica, sorprendida de la fuerza de quién aparentaba ser una indefensa anciana y ella tampoco ponía mucha resistencia, por temor a lastimarla.

Entró a la casa, era más grande de lo que aparentaba ser desde afuera.

-Señora, usted está confundida- dijo girándose.

-Toma asiento. Ya te traigo algo, debes estar muy cansada por el viaje- dijo la anciana y se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina.

Akane resopló con frustración y se sentó como la anciana le había ordenado. Y se dedicó a observar la casa, era demasiado lujosa como para pertenecer sólo a una anciana jubilada hace mucho.

-¿Y cómo está tu madre? ¡Hace mucho que no la veo!-Exclamó la mujer acercándose. Dejó un platillo con galletas sobre la mesa de centro y le ofreció un vaso de leche.

-Señora, le repito. Yo no soy su nieta- explicó.

-¿dijiste que estaba bien? Sii… esa mujer desde que la conozco que ha sido muy fuerte. Nunca se enfermaba- dijo sentándose a su lado.

Una gotita estilo anime, cayó por la frente de la chica quién sonrió derrotada.

-Esta bien, señora, lo que usted diga. Por casualidad, ¿ha visto a un chico con un paragua rojo y una pañoleta amarilla en la cabeza?

-Sí, creo que sí. Me pareció verlo- dijo pensativa-Pero, no recuerdo cuándo. Creo que… Fue ayer o antes de ayer o quizás el mes pasado… no recuerdo bien.

Otra nueva gotita resbalaba por su frente.

-Entiendo…-Dijo en tono de derrota.

-Tus padres eran todo unos idiotas cuándo jóvenes.

-No me diga…- sonrió incrédula de que la mujer sea tan terca- _"Es que esta anciana no entiende cuándo le digo que no soy su nieta… Tal vez me quede aquí un rato siguiéndole el juego. No tengo ganas de ver la cara del idiota de Ranma, no por ahora"_- pensó.

-Pues sí. Recuerdo que cuándo los comprometieron a los dieciséis fue horrible. Ella siempre ha tenido un carácter muy fuerte y los dos eran un par de orgullosos, cuándo ella se enteró del compromiso… Uff ¡Si vieras como se puso!- sonrió la anciana, recordando viejos tiempos.

-¿A sí?-alzó ambas cejas con interés. Por alguna razón la historia se le hacía familiar.

-Sí…-asintió con la cabeza-Tu abuelo era un completo estúpido, comprometía a tu padre con cualquier muchachita que se le cruzaba por su camino y es por eso, que el pobre jovencito después andaba siendo perseguido por "las locas" como decidió llamarles- sonrió divertida-Pero, él siempre estuvo enamorado de tu madre aunque, siempre la trataba mal, siempre peleaban pero, en el fondo se amaban- suspiró con nostalgia.

-¿Ella era bonita?- se arriesgó a preguntar.

-Era bonita, sí… Pero, sus otras prometidas eran mucho mejores.

-¿Y aún así él la amaba a ella?- preguntó sorprendida, tomando una galleta.

-Sí- asintió con la cabeza- Él la amaba a ella y tardó dos años para decírselo, como te dije antes, los dos eran muy orgullosos para sus cosas, un par de tercos- rió por lo bajo.

-¿Pero, si él la amaba a ella por qué la trataba… Así?-preguntó bajando la mirada, antes de beber un sorbo de leche.

-Para esconder sus sentimientos, niña. Los hombres jamás muestran sus sentimientos, prefieren esconderlos tras palabras hirientes- dijo deslizando la mirada hacía la ventana- Tu madre se pasaba horas encerrada en su habitación luego de cada pelea.

-Me lo imagino- suspiró y dejó el vaso de leche sin terminar sobre la mesa de centro-Bueno, me tengo que ir- dijo poniéndose de pie.

-¿Ya te vas? Quédate otro ratito. Desde que te fuiste hace quince años, te he extrañado mucho.

-Yo…-En ese momento el sonido de un trueno se deja oír-¡Maldición!- se dirigió a la ventana, sólo para cerciorarse de que aquel trueno había sido el inicio de una fuerte lluvia.

-¡Mira nada más como llueve!-Exclamó la anciana, sorprendida.

-Bueno, igualmente tengo que irme. Tengo importantes asuntos que resolver-dijo y sonrió-Gracias por todo.

-Vuelve cuándo quieras, nietecita- sonrió con dulzura y la abrazó.

Akane correspondió insegura el abrazo, y luego se separaron.

-Gracias por todo- repitió sonriente.

-Llévate un paraguas, te puedes enfermar- dijo y se dirigió a la puerta de un cuarto y volteó el rostro para decir-Espera ahí.

-¡No, no es necesario, ya se ha molestado mucho! ¡Nos vemos!-Exclamó y salió de la casa.

La lluvia la empapó por completo en cuestión de segundos, el viento era más fuerte a cada segundo y desde hace rato había dejado de correr. Se encontraba caminando, abrazándose a sí misma.

-Debí hacerle caso a la anciana…-Susurró pero, sonrió al encontrarse a fin frente a su casa.

/…\

-¿Cómo que todavía no vuelve?-preguntó Ranma frunciendo el ceño, preocupado. Toda la familia se encontraba en torno a la mesa, con la cena servida pero, Kasumi no permitía que comenzaran sin la más pequeña de sus hermanas.

-Aún no vuelve y se fue hace mucho, tal vez le pasó algo. Está lloviendo mucho- dijo Kasumi, llevándose una mano a una mejilla, preocupada.

-Estará bien, Akane es fuerte, tal vez se quedó en casa de una amiga y nosotros aquí muriéndonos de hambre, ¿podemos comenzar ya, Kasumi?- dijo Nabiki, mirando a su hermana suplicante.

-¡¿Y sí le paso algo a mi pobre hijita?!-Exclamó Soun, a punto de echarse a llorar.

-Ranma, ¡Tú deber es ir a ver qué pasa con Akane!-Dijo Genma, mirándolo severo.

-Lo que Genma quiere es comer pronto, al igual que todos- dijo Nabiky, indiferente.

-Está lloviendo muy fuerte- dijo Ranma mirando a la ventana, preocupado-Iré a buscarla.

-¡No es necesario!-Exclamó la joven desde el umbral de la puerta, estilando, completamente empapada-Ya estoy en casa…-dijo débilmente.

-¡Dios Santo!-Exclamó Kasumi llevándose las manos a la boca- ¡Mírate nada más!-Exclamó y se dirigió a la joven.

-¡¡Hijaaa!! ¡¿Pero, qué te ha pasado?!-Gritó Soun, llorando a lágrima viva y se dirigió a su hija corriendo, para abrazarla- ¡Estás toda mojadaaa!

Nabiky la miró sorprendida, y luego preocupada pero, no se movió de su sitio. Lo mismo Genma. Ranma por su parte la miró serio, enfadado, pero ya hablaría con ella más tarde.

-Ve a cambiarte ropa y luego bajas a cenar ¿si?- sonrió Kasumi.

Soun seguía sollozando dirigiéndose a su sitio en la mesa.

Akane asintió y se dirigió a su cuarto, al abrir la puerta se la habitación encontró sobre su cama a cierto cerdito negro que se hacía llamar su mascota.

-¡P-Chan!


	2. Chapter 2

Ya toda la familia se encontraba cenando.

Ranma miraba de reojo a su ya seca prometida, sosteniendo a su pequeña mascota con el brazo izquierdo, puesto que con su mano derecha se dedicaba a comer gustosa la comida, sin percatarse de las furtivas miradas entre lo que aparentaba ser su frágil e inofensiva mascota y su prometido.

-Akane, ¿Tenías que traer a tu estúpido cerdo contigo a cenar?- preguntó molesto, intentando concentrarse en su comida.

La joven no contestó, y se puso de pie dedicándole una sonrisa a su hermana mayor.

-Gracias por la comida, Kasumi. Como siempre estubo exquisita-dijo y salió de la cocina ante la mirada atenta de su prometido.

-¿Acaso se pelearon otra vez, Ranma?-preguntó Soun, serio. Dejando su plato vacío.

Ranma no contestó y en lugar de eso, se puso de pie agradeciendo la comida y salió de la cocina, imitando a la joven.

-¡Pero, que pasa que nadie contesta las preguntas hoy!- exclamó Genma.

-Cosas de adolescentes, supongo- dijo Soun.

-Yo creo que es mejor dejarlos en paz, padre. Ranma y Akane estan por salir de la preparatoria y es un paso muy importante, tal vez todo esto se deba al nerviosismo- acoto Kasumi, inocentemente.

Nabiky observó la puerta por la que la pareja de prometidos había salido recientemente.

-"¿Qué es lo que está pasando? Sea lo que sea, lo averiguaré"- pensó.

/...\ necesito encontrar a Ryoga...-Musitó Akane recostada sobre su cama, con el cerdito a su lado-Quiero invitarlo a la fiesta pero, no lo encuentro...

En ese momento, el animal saltó de la cama desesperadamente hacía el escritorio tras oír las palabras de Akane y saltó por la ventana ante la mirada atenta de su dueña.

-Que extraño.

Se incorporó justo en el momento que la puerta de su habitación se abrió abruptamente.

-¡Akane, tú y yo necesitamos hablar. Me da igual que no me quieras escuchar!-Exclamó Ranma cerrando la puerta de golpe.

-¡Se puede saber que haces aquí!- respondió, furiosa, poniendose de pie-¡Sal de aquí ahora, porque que yo sepa no te he dado permiso para entrar!

-Escuchame, tengo algo qué proponerte-dijo el joven determinante.

-¿A sí? ¿De qué se trata?-dijo interesada, alzando ambas cejas.

-¡Si tú estás tan enamorada de Ryoga como me dijiste esta tarde y si son novios, quiero que ahora mismo vayamos a buscar a Ryoga para que me lo demuestres!

-¿Cómo pretendes que te demuestre algo así?-dijo sin entender el punto de su prometido.

-Quiero que se besen.

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamó abriendo los ojos a más no poder-¡Pe... Pero, yo..!

-¿Qué pasa, Akane?-sonrió de medio lado-Si son novios, ya debieron haberlo hecho. No creo que sea muy dificil para ti.

-C... Claro que no, es sólo que ahora... No sé en dónde pueda estar, ya sabes...-dijo nerviosa.

Ranma entrecerró los ojos notando el nerviosismo de la joven. No le gustaba en absoluto la idea de presenciar el beso entre la supuesta pareja, pero no había otra manera de estar seguro de su relación.

-Iremos a buscarlo.

-¡Tardaríamos meses!-Exclamó exaltada-¡Si tan sólo Ryoga apareciera ahora, te juro que le daría el beso!

-Ho... Hola, Akane-sonrió Ryoga asomándose por la ventana.

-¡Ryoga!-Exclamó la chica girándose y pensó-"¡Qué mala suerte! ¡Dios, tierra trágame!"

-¡Ryoga, que sorpresa! Justamente hablábamos de ti-sonrió Ranma, acercándose al chico.

-¡Mi amor, tanto tiempo sin verte!-Reaccionó la chica abrazando a Ryoga fuertemente.

-"Pero, ¿Qué ocurre? Será que... Akane por fin ha descubierto su amor por... mi"-pensó el chico entusiasmado, que sin dudarlo correspondió el abrazo de la misma manera, sin decir nada.

Ranma frunció el ceño y apretó sus puños.

-Quiero que se besen-dijo Ranma, molesto.

-"¿No es demasiado pronto?"-pensó Ryoga, con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro-"Pero, me agrada, por fin le daré el beso a mi adorada Akane y de paso lastimaré a Ranma, ¡Qué mejor!".

Akane sintió algo estremecerse en su interior. Miró a Ryoga, quién estaba como meditando algo. ¿Y si él en realidad no quería besarla? ¡Quedaría en ridiculo! Esto estaba llendo demasiado lejos...

-"¿Por qué se queda ahí callada? Es tan tímida... Tal vez sea yo quién deba dar el primer paso"-pensó y reuniendo todo el valor que se puede encontrar en un chico que no conoce a muchas chicas, la besó en los labios ante la sorpresa de ella.

Unos ojos azules observaban la escena, el dueño de tan precioso par estaba cruzado de brazos, sintiendo su corazón destruirse en mil pedazos en su interior.

Al terminar el beso, Akane retrocedió unos pasos. Miró temerosa a Ryoga y luego, miró a Ranma, éste se mostraba neutral aunque, no demostraba lo que ocurría en su interior realmente.

-Bien... Eso fue todo. Yo me voy, ya he visto todo lo que tenía que ver. Espero que sean muy felices-dijo y salió del cuarto.

-Ranma...-susurró la chica, mirando la puerta por la que su prometido había salido.

-Esto... Akane, yo...

-Ryoga, antes de que digas algo quiero agradecerte-dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa un tanto forzada-No sé cómo te enteraste de que quería hacer fingir a Ranma que somos novios, pero te felicito. Actuaste de maravilla. Besarme tubo que ser muy difícil para ti, eres un gran amigo.

Ryoga sintió algo clavarse en su corazón. ¿Todo era una actuación? ¿Ella en realidad no lo amaba? ¿Lo hizo para sacarle celos a Ranma?

-Si... Sí, un... gran amigo-sonrió forzadamente a la chica.

-Oye, Ryoga, ya que lo sabes todo. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a la fiesta del Furinkan y seguir fingiendo que somos novios? ¡Te juro que todo terminará lo antes posible!

-Claro, Akane pero, no lo entiendo...

-Lo que pasa es que Ranma va a ir con Ukyo y yo...-dijo bajando la cabeza.

-¡Claro eso lo explica todo!-dijo y pensó-"Qué tonto he sido"

-Va a ser mañana por la noche en el gimnasio de la escuela. Podrías quedarte aquí a dormir si quieres.

Ryoga sonrió forzadamente otra vez.

-No gracias, iré al restaurante de Ukyo- dijo y pensó-"Otra vez" y prosiguió-Vendré mañana a buscarte a las nueve ¿Te parece?

-Me parece estupendo-sonrió.

-Bien, intentaré conseguirme un bonito traje y hacer a Ranma hervir de los celos esa noche- dijo y luego, saltó por la ventana antes de que la chica respondiera.

La joven quedó sola en la habitación, por alguna razón no se sentía bien consigo misma. Se puso el pijama lentamente y luego se recostó. Estaba demasiado cansada, pero no consiguió dormir en toda la noche. Una enorme tristeza la invadía y no pudo más que llorar...

-¿Qué he hecho?- susurró entre lágrimas. Sentía como si le hubiera causado un enorme daño a la persona que ama pero, no entendía por qué si al parecer Ranma no había tomado mal...

-- Ranma transformado en chica se encontraba tumbada sobre un futón, completamente empapada luego de ir al jardín y meterse al estanque con la firme idea de que los hombres nunca lloran, transformada en chica podía llorar cuánto quisiera... Así lo veía.

Lloraba silenciosa, disfrutando de la soledad del cuarto antes de que llegara su padre y se pusiera a roncar, rompiendo la paz.

-¿Por qué, Akane? ¿Por qué...? Bueno, era lógico después de todo, yo siempre te trato mal y siempre peleamos... pero, ¿Por qué rayos me siento tan mal con esto?-Cerró sus ojos y nuevas lágrimas aparecieron-Ya no vale la pena seguir ocultándolo... Yo la amo... Es por eso que estoy así.. Akane.

Poco a poco se fue quedando dormida...

Al día siguiente, Ranma y Akane intentaban verse lo menos posible. Cada uno comía en su cuarto, y prácticamente no salieron de él en todo el día, excepto Ranma quién salió esa mañana muy, muy, muy temprano a entrenar al dojo sólo una hora para luego, vovler a encerrarse en el cuarto que compartía con su padre quién, no le prestó mucha atención a su comportamiento.

-¿Dónde están Ranma y Akane? Casi no los he visto en todo el día...-Comentó Soun a Genma, en otro de sus juegos con Genma.

-Deben estar nerviosos, recuerda que hoy es la gran noche-sonrió Genma.

-Es cierto. ¡Que bien por esos dos!-Exclamó Nabiky desde su posición en el sofá, viendo la televisión como acostumbraba hacer cada tarde-¡Al fin serán unos universitarios igual que yo!

-Es verdad-dijo Kasumi- pero, ¿Y que pasa si uno de ellos se decide por una carrera que no está disponible aquí en Nerima o en Japón?

Soun, frunció el ceño ante la idea- Esos estarán trabajando en el dojo, enseñando como debe ser.

-Tiene razón, amigo- dijo Genma, muy concentrado en la jugada próxima.

-Ahora si quieren estudiar algo aparte, no importa. Pero, que sea aquí. No aguantaría estar lejos de mi pequeña hijita.

Fuera de esa pequeña conversación, en la casa no se volvió a hablar del tema pues, entendían lo nerviosos que podían estar los más jóvenes de la casa por tan importante noche. Culpando el importante acontecimiento por sus acciones.

Como a las ocho, Nabiki llamaba insistente a la puerta de su hermana menor.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Akane, abriendo la puerta. Su rostro levemente pálido y su cabello ligeramente desordenado.

-¿Cómo que qué ocurre?- preguntó Nabiky mirándola con desaprovación de arriba a abajo-Queda una hora para la fiesta y yo soy la encargada de ayudarte a arreglar ¿Qué dices?

Akane resopló con fastidio y desvió la mirada unos segundos. Había evitado pensar en ello, pero sabía que el momento llegaría inevitable.

-Esta bien- respondió desganada.

Nabiki sonrió y entró al cuarto.

Ranma por su parte permanecía recostado sobre su futón, mirando al techo y preguntándose la hora sin atreverse a mirar el reloj. Cuándo se abrió la puerta de golpe y por ella, entraron Soun y Genma.

-¡Ranma, ya es hora de arreglarse para la gran noche!- exclamaron a coro.

Ranma los miró durante unos segundos y luego suspiró.

-No sé si quiero ir...-dijo desanimado.

-¿Cómo es eso? ¡Es la noche de graduación y povablemente la última vez que veas a tus amigos! ¡tienes que ir!

-¡Además, no puedes dejar a mi pobre hijita sola!-exclamó Soun, molesto.

-Akane sabe cuidarse perfectamente bien- dijo fríamente.

-¡Claro que no, para eso tiene a su prometido!

Ranma cerró fuertemente los ojos al oír la palabra 'prometido' sabía que el compromiso con ella no tardaría mucho en romperse después de todo para su pesar, ella amaba a Ryoga.

-Esta bien, iré- dijo incorporándose-"Después de todo, dudo que después del rompimiento te vuelva a ver Akane"-pensó tristemente.

-¡Vaya, así que irás con Akane! Felicidades, ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?-se expresó Ukyo, sentándose al borde del futón sin despegar la vista del muchacho que descansaba sobre él.

-No tenía ganas de hablar de ello...

-¿Por qué esa cara? Eso era lo que querías, ¿no? Deberías estar feliz, irás con Akane-sonrió la joven.

-Ya lo sé... Pero, no quería que fuese así-suspiró, mirando al techo.

-¿A qué te refieres?-frunció levemente el ceño.

-Nada...-negó con la cabeza.

-Algo te sucede. Abajo con los clientes te mostrabas tan desanimado, que muchos se fueron a dormir una siesta con sólo verte la cara.

-Lo siento Ukyo, es sólo que no estoy con mucho ánimo, eso es todo.

-La verdad es que no entiendo a los hombres.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las ocho y media, deberías empezar a arreglarte-sonrió entusiasta-¿A qué hora iremos por Akane y Ranma?

-A las nueve le dije a Akane que pasaría por ella.

-¡Genial! Así me llevas a mí y nos vamos las dos parejas juntas- sonrió- ayer tenía pensado comprarle a Ranma un obsequio por la graduación pero, se apareció Shampoo y me fue imposible- frunció los labios.

-Oye Ukyo, no sé qué ponerme- dijo Ryoga, incorporándose reflejando preocupación.

-Sabía que me dirías eso-sonrió poniendose de pie. Se dirigió a un armario y tras buscar unos segundos, extrajo de él un elegante traje-¿Te gusta?- dijo entregándoselo.

-¡Claro! Pero, ¿Cómo es que tú...?-dijo confundido, recibiéndolo con una sonrisa.

-Pues, ¿Recuerdas que cuándo llegaste aquí me dijiste que tenías pensado invitar a Akane a la fiesta? Ese mismo día lo compré en la tienda.

-Cielos Ukyo, no tengo cómo pagarte- dijo avergonzado, mirando la marca del traje.

-No es necesario. Somos amigos- sonrió- Bien, te dejo para que te vistas, en media hora te quiero abajo ¿de acuerdo?-dijo saliendo de la habitación.

-Esta será una larga noche...-dijo mirando al traje.

-¡Te ves preciosa!

Akane se observaba a sí misma al espejo de su habitación.

Nabiky la miraba sonriente, había hecho un buen trabajo.

-No lo sé, me siento desnuda con este traje-Se expresó, incómoda.

-Akane, es lo que usan las jóvenes hoy en día- sonrió la mediana de las Tendo.

En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta.

-Debe ser Kasumi, tal vez Ryoga ya llegó- dijo Nabiki poniendose de pie para dirigirse a la puerta. La abrió y encontró frente a ella al apuesto prometido de su hermana.

-Ranma, pero que guapo te ves- sonrió Nabiki mirándolo descaradamente de arriba a abajo.

El joven sonrió levemente, sonrojándose.

-Gracias, Nabiki. Esto...

-Quieres hablar con Akane ¿verdad?-susurró.

Ranma asintió con la cabeza, levemente.

-Adelante- dijo abriendole la puerta del todo- Yo voy a bajo y les aviso cuándo venga Ryoga, posiblemente con Ukyo. Hasta luego, hermanita y que tengan una placentera conversación- sonrió.

Akane la miró molesta y Ranma, confundido.

-¿Cómo supiste que iría con Ukyo?

-Me entere esta tarde, cuándo ustedes estaban encerrados. A mí nada se escapa- sonrió ampliamente y luego, salió de la habitación.

Ranma volteó a ver por primera vez a la chica en el día. Se veía hermosa y aún más a los azules ojos del muchacho. Su pequeño vestido hasta la mitad de los muslos era demasiado seductor, se ceñía peligrosamente a su cuerpo...

-"¿Cómo fui capaz de llamarla gorda un día?"-pensó embobado. La figura de la chica era realmente envidiable para cualquier mujer y ese escote había encendido algo en su interior que no fue capaz de decifrar, pero que le había provocado un repentino calor. ¿Era él o en la habitación comenzara a subir la temperatura?

Akane no se encontraba en una situación muy diferente a la de él. Se le veía aún más guapo, si es que aquello era posible. Con su chaqueta de terno, su camisa blanca y sus pantalones negros, lo blanco de su camisa sólo hacía resaltar sus ojos grisáceos y desear ver el bien trabajo torso y pectorales que seguro escondía bajo su tela.

-¿Q... Que sucede? ¿A... A que... Has venido?-preguntó dificultosamente la joven, sosteniendo la mirada del joven.

Ranma despertó de su ensoñación y algo pasó por su mente, un pensamiento que consiguió enfurecerlo y fruncir el ceño a más no poder. Todos los chicos babosos del Furinkan la verían vestida así y se suponía que esa preciosa imagen de ella, debería ser para él, sola y únicamente para él y para nadie más.

-¿Por qué estás vestida así?- preguntó bruscamente.

Akane frunció el ceño.

-¡Qué te importa!-Exclamó-Cómo me vista no es asunto tuyo.

Ahora sí que estaba furioso, la joven tembló levemente al sentir el fuego hacerse presente en los ojos del muchacho.

-¡¿Cómo que no es asunto mío?! ¡Eres MI prometida y no permitiré que otros ojos que no sean los míos te vean así!- Exclamó sin pensarlo.

Akane lo miró sorprendida ante sus palabras, ahora sí que había quedado sin aliento pero, se repuso rápido. Y molesta, reclamó:

-¡¿Perdón?! ¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho a hablarme así!

-¡Claro que lo tengo, Akane!-Y se acercó rápidamente, quedando justo frente a ella. La abrazó por la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo y dejando sus rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia-Ya te lo dije y te lo volveré a repetir, no permitiré que otro hombre que no sea yo, te vea así ¿de acuerdo? porque sólo yo tengo ese privilegio, nadie más.

La joven frunció el ceño, ¿A qué estaba jugando?

-¡No permitiré que me hables de esa manera! ¡No porque seas mi prometido, tienes el derecho de exigirme o prohibirme cosas!-Exclamó molesta- ¡Ahora suéltame!-Y comenzó a darle golpes sobre su pecho, no lo suficientemente fuertes para empujarlo, pues el hecho de que el joven la mantubiera abrazada y pegada a su cuerpo no le daba el espacio suficiente para golpearlo como le gustaría.

-No te voy a soltar sin que respondas a una pequeña preguntita que desde anoche, me está dando vueltas en la cabeza- dijo serio y dominante, como pocas veces se le veía-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué qué? ¿De qué rayos hablas?- dijo molesta.

-¿Por qué lo prefieres a él sobre mí? ¿Por qué lo elegiste a él?

Akane lo miró sorprendida. Sintió que Ranma la presionó aún más en ese momento, pegándola aún más a su cuerpo si es que aquello era posible.

No sabía qué responder, si seguirle el juego o por el contrario, confesar que todo había sido mentira, un invento para sentirse menos rechazada.

-Vamos Akane, responde... no es tan difícil- dijo débilmente, mirándola fijamente a los ojos cómo suplicándole una respuestal inmediata. Sólo quería saber el por qué...

Akane frunció el ceño.

-¿Y por qué vas tú con Ukyo al baile de graduación? ¿Por qué no me invitaste a mi?- se atrevió a preguntar.

-No me cambies el tema, Akane..-dijo entre dientes, mirándola molesto.

La joven iba a contestar cuándo, llamaron a la puerta.

Ranma soltó finalmente a la joven y se alejó a una prudente distancia, irritado y decepcionado por la interrupción.

-A... Adelante- dijo Akane con voz nerviosa.

La puerta se abrió y el rostro de Kasumi se asomó en la habitación.

-Ryoga está con Ukyo, esperándolos abajo- sonrió- Dénse prisa- dijo y se marchó.

Ranma y Akane se miraron entre sí y ambos salieron de la habitación rumbo a las escaleras sin decir nada, a lo que prometía ser una larga e inolvidable noche.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Ukyo se encontraba sentada al lado de Ryoga en el sofá, esperando pacientemente la llegada de Ranma y Akane. La chica sostenía la mirada en su corto vestido, algo más arriba de la mitad del muslo y un amplio escote que dejaba poco a la imaginación, preguntándose internamente si sería del agrado de Ranma. Ryoga por su parte, tenía las manos sobre sus piernas y la vista fija en la puerta, esperando verla abrirse pronto y ver entrar por ahí a la protagonista de todos y cada uno, de sus sueños: Akane. Sabía que esa noche sería muy especial...

-¡Buenas noches!- exclamaron Ranma y Akane al unísono, entrando a la sala.

Ryoga y Ukyo se levantaron con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Ranma!-Exclamó Ukyo, arrojándose a los brazos del muchacho quién, con una amplia sonrisa le correspondía el gesto.

-Te ves muy bien, Ukyo- dijo, separándola de sí.

-¡Tú te ves guapísimo!- dijo separándose aún más, para mirarlo de arriba a abajo descaradamente, a lo que el chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreir incómodo.

-Ho... Hola Akane, te ves preciosa- confesó acercándose tímidamente a la chica.

-Hola Ryoga, tú también- sonrió ante la timidez del muchacho.

Ranma observaba molesto la escena.

-¿Vamos?-preguntó.

Ukyo, tomó a Ranma del abrazo y ambos salieron de sala, seguidos de Ryoga y Akane, quién a diferencia de Ukyo, no se encontraba tan cerca de su pareja.

Durante el camino...

Ryoga miró de reojo a la joven a su lado, que tembló por tercera vez debido a la fresca brisa nocturna, y el vestido que traía, tampoco ayudaba mucho dada la situación.

-¿Tienes frio?

-Sólo un poco...- contestó ella, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

El chico reuniendo todo el valor que pudo encontrar en sí mismo, levantó el brazo pasándolo por la espalda de la chica hasta alcanzar el hombro de ella y la atrajo hacía sí, abrazándola en el acto.

-A... a veces el... calor corporal.. ayuda- dijo nerviosamente.

Akane sonrió levemente, sonrojándose, pero no dijo ni hizo nada.

Ranma observó la escena molesto y bufó con fastidio preguntándose mentalmente por qué su joven prometida, no trajo consigo una chaqueta en lugar de estar abrazada de Ryoga que le transmitía su nombrado "calor corporal"

-Je! Si, claro. Cerdo aprovechado..- susurró para sí.

-¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó Ukyo, mirándolo con curiosidad.

-No..

Durante el resto del camino, las parejas iban sumidas en un rotundo silencio.

Al llegar descubrieron que el gimnasio parecía un auténtico salón. Habían mesas por doquier con manteles blancos y asientos a su alrededor en dónde muchos de los estudiantes estaban sentados junto a sus amigos, conversando y riendo recordando viejas anécdotas y momentos a lo largo de los años de preparatoria, mesas en dónde descansaban aperitivos y bebidas, al fondo un enorme espacio en dónde muchas parejas estaban bailando al compás de la música, cuyo volumen estaba lo suficientemente alto para conversar claramente sin la necesidad de alzar la voz y un escenario en dónde un micrófono esperaba ser utilizado por el director a media noche, que daría un discurso de emotivas palabras y luego, continuaría la fiesta hasta una hora incierta.

Al entrar, parecía que todos hubieran dirigido su mirada a las dos parejas que habían dado mucho que hablar en las últimas semanas.

La mayoría de las miradas de los hombres recorrían la figura de la menor de las Tendo, disfrutando de lo pequeño de su vestido, pues nadie imaginaba que la joven llegaría vestida de aquella manera tan... reveladora. Se le veía realmente hermosa.

Ranma observó estas reacciones con molestia, sintiendo la necesidad de emprender a golpes a todos los dueños de aquellas miradas que seguramente, estaban sacando provecho de su imaginación insana y lujuriosa. Ryoga por su parte, no se percató de ello.

-¡Ey, por aquí!- exclamó Sayuri desde una mesa cercana a la entrada, estaba sentada con Yuka, Daisuke y Horoshi.

-¡Hola!- saludaron al llegar a la mesa.

-Hola -sonrieron.

Ranma y Akane se sentaron con sus respectivas parejas, y al lado de sus amigos, Yuka y Daisuke, respectivamente.

-Qué bonito vestido el tuyo, Akane- sonrió Yuka.

-Sí, nunca creí que usaras ese tipo de vestidos-comentó Sayuri.

-Sii.. es que no los suelo usar- respondió incómoda.

-mm.. me huele que Nabiki tiene que ver con todo esto- sonrió Yuka.

-de todas maneras, Akane, te ves grandiosa- dijo Hiroshi.

-cierto, muy bonita..- lo apoyó Daisuke- pero, corroboró lo que dijo Sayuri, no creímos que usaras ese tipo de vestidos tan...

-¿femeninos?- interrumpió Ranma, con una sonrisa burlona- Sí yo también me he sorprendido.

Ukyo rió por lo bajo. Akane lo miró molesta y comenzó a dar pequeños suspiros para intentar controlarse y no acabar por golpear a su atrevido y valiente prometido.

-¿quieres callarte, Ranma? sólo abres la boca para decir estúpideces- dijo Ryoga, mirándolo molesto.

Ranma lo miró de la misma forma.

-Oigan, no es momento de pelear- dijo Sayuri, frunciendo el ceño.

-Oye Akane... ahora que recuerdo, ¿para qué te quería la maestra Hinako el otro día después de clase?- quiso saber Ukyo, mirándola con curiosidad.

-Siii, ese día la maestra estaba muy misteriosa, y luego de que conversó contigo como algo más de una hora, tú saliste muy contenta del salón- sonrió Yuka.

-Bueno, ella... me dijo que con mis buenas calificaciones podría postular a una besa en una cara universidad de Londrés. Hace una semana, envió los papeles para allá y mañana me llega la respuesta, si me aceptan o no.

-¡Guau, pero eso es muy bueno, Akane!- exclamó Sayuri, feliz por su amiga.

-Sii.. irás a Londrés y a una prestigiosa universidad Akane, qué suertuda- sonrió Yuka.

-Un momento chicas.. aún no es seguro y no creo que me acepten, hay muchos estudiantes mucho mejores que yo postulando para esa misma beca.

-¡Pero, qué dices Akane, si tú tienes unas excelentes calificaciones!- exclamó Hiroshi.

-Es cierto, estoy seguro que te aceptarán- dijo Daisuke.

-Si te vas... aquí te extrañaremos mucho, Akane- dijo Ryoga, apenado.

-Gracias, Ryoga- sonrió levemente.

-Espero que si te aceptan, no te olvides de nosotros.

-Claro que no, Ryoga, de ti es imposible olvidarse -rió Akane.

-Felicidades, Akane, espero de corazón que te den esa beca, tú te mereces un buen futuro- sonrió Ukyo.

Ranma había permanecido en silencio desde que la joven dió la noticia, con la vista perdida en algún punto del blanco mantel de la mesa. Su mente se encontraba procesando que tal vez, su amada partiría a Londres... ¡A Londres! Un lugar muy lejos de Japón, muy lejos de él... No soportaba la idea, no podía ser el destino tan cruel de apartarla de su lado.

-¿Y tú Ranma, no le dirás nada a Akane?- preguntó Sayuri, sonriendo.

Todos dirigieron la vista hacía el muchacho.

Ranma, levantó la vista para enfocarla en el rostro de su prometida y decir.

-No.

-No importa... Después de todo, ¿Quién quiere la opinión de un tonto como él?-dijo molesta, Akane- Además, creo que tú serás el más feliz si yo me voy a Londres ¿no es así?

Un mesero pasaba por ahí con una bandeja con bebidas. Ranma al verlo pasar por su lado, sacó rápidamente un vaso y ante la mirada atenta de todos, se bebió su contenido de un solo trago, seguidamente dejó con brusquedad el vaso sobre la mesa y clavó sus ojos azules en los castaños de ella.

-No hables de lo que no sabes ¿de acuerdo?

Su voz dejó helados a todos los presentes. Grave y a la vez sombría, Akane sin poderlo evitar se estremeció ligeramente al oírlo, parecía enfadado pero, a la vez peligrosamente tranquilo, pero esto no bastó para que la jovencita a quién se dirigía, se tragara sus palabras, muy por el contrario dijo.

-¡Por favor, Ranma! Admítelo, tú serías el más feliz con mi ausencia- dijo Akane, frunciendo el ceño.

Ranma en lugar de responder, se dirigió a Ukyo y con una amplia sonrisa, le preguntó.

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo esta canción, Ukyo? Es muy bonita.

Los ojos de la joven cocinera parecían brillar de emoción, y casi sin aliento exclamó.

-¡Sii!

Antes de ponerse de pie, Ranma miró de reojo a su prometida. Ésta temblaba de la ira que la consumía, y sonrió al haber logrado su cometido. Sin más, ambos se alejaron de la mesa, en dirección a la "pista de baile".

Ryoga miró también de reojo a la joven de corto cabello azulado quién, estaba intentando pasar desapercibido su evidente molestia.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Akane?

-Nada.

-¿Q... quieres bailar... con.. migo?- preguntó dificultosamente.

Sayuri y Yuka, se miraron entre sí con una sonrisa cómplice y rieron por lo bajo.

-No, no tengo ganas ahora, pero más rato sí, te lo prometo- sonrió la chica, y poniendose de pie dijo- Voy al baño un momento chicas, ya vuelvo.

-Sí, y yo por mientras tanto estaré bailando con Hiroshi un rato- sonrió Yuka, poniendose de pie con el recién nombrado. Y seguidamente, se fueron de la mano tomando el mismo camino que Ranma y Ukyo, recientemente.

-Pero, no te preocupes Akane, yo, Daisuke y Ryoga, estaremos aquí para cualquier cosa- sonrió Sayuri- Anda ve, nosotros te esperamos aquí.

Akane sonrió y se alejó de la mesa en dirección a la puerta que daba con un pasillo de la preparatoria. Tras caminar por diferentes pasillos del viejo instituto, llegó al baño de damas. Entró y encendió la luz, se dirigió al lavamanos y se miró a sí misma al espejo.

Sonrió para sí, nunca había sido vanidosa pero, debía reconocer que se veía bella. El hecho de que no acostumbrase maquillarse, ni usar ropas tan reveladoras como la que tenía puesta, había hecho de ella una noche especial. Se sentía bonita, y satisfecha consigo misma.

-Ranma...- El único hombre que no le había dicho ningún cumplido en toda la noche, y suspiró con cierta meláncolia.

Tras lavarse las manos, se quedó mirando a los ojos fijamente por el espejo.

-Eres un tonto Saotome..- djo para sí con rabia, recordando la manera con la que el chico la había tratado en su cuarto. Luego, su mirada de torno triste y agregó- sinceramente, creo que estarás mucho mejor sin mi, tal vez si yo me voy tú puedas elejir más cómodamente con cuál de tus hermosas prometidas eliges casarte, después de todo el estorbo ya se habrá ido..-suspiró con tristeza- Mejor hablo con Ryoga ahora, él no se merece esto, el decirle al idiota de Ranma que él y yo somos novios fue una verdadera locura, qué mentira más absurda. No puedo hacer que él mienta también por una mentira tonta e inmadura.

-Así que una mentira tonta e inmadura, ¿eh?- sonrió.

Akane miró por el espejo al atractivo joven detrás de ella.

-¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?!- exclamó girándose rápidamente, con el enfado y sorpresa, plasmados en su hermoso rostro. No le había oído entrar- ¿Qué no deberías estar bailando con Ukyo?

-Cierto, pero al verte saliendo de la fiesta supuse que vendrías al baño y le mentí a Ukyo diciéndole que vendría a dar una vuelta por el edificio, puesto que sería la última vez que estaría aquí- sonrió y aprovechó el silencio por parte de la joven, y repitió- Así que todo era una mentira..- amplió su sonrisa-¿por qué?

Akane lo miró furiosa.

-¡No es asunto tuyo, pero ahora ya sabes la verdad así que por favor, te pido que salgas! Este es el baño de damas.

-¿Entonces que haces aquí?- preguntó, aún con aquella sonrisa que comenzaba a irritar en demasía a la chica.

-¡¿Qué insinúas imbécil?!- gritó Akane levantando el brazo, para bofetear con dureza a su prometido, sin embargo éste se adelantó a sus acciones y agarró su muñeca antes de que si quiera, pudiera rozar su mejilla.

-Esta es una fiesta, Akane. Nada de golpes, nada de insultos... sólo por esta noche, ¿qué dices?- La soltó y le ofreció la mano en señal de acuerdo.

Akane la miró por unos momentos, y luego ligeramente desconfiada, la aceptó.

-Esta bien, pero si tú me insultas yo te golpearé- dijo con voz amenazante.

-Descuida, aunque no lo creas no me agrada pelear contigo- sonrió.

Akane soltó su mano, y luego lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Ahora sal de aquí, es el baño de damas.

-Lo sé, pero vine a verte.

-pues, ya me has visto, ¡ahora largo!- dijo apuntando a la puerta.

-esta bien, esta bien Akane, pero antes dime... ¿por qué me mentiste?- sonrió nuevamente, era demasiado, no podía ocultar su felicidad. Akane desvió la mirada- Fue porque yo vendría con Ukyo, ¿verdad?

-Cómo eres egocéntrico..- bufó molesta.

-¿Y el beso también era falso?

-No entiendo tu interés- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Eres mi prometida, Akane, algún día serás mi esposa me interesa saberlo todo- sonrió.

Akane lo miró sorprendida, realmente sorprendida.

-¿Qué dices...?-Ranma sonrió al ver la perturbación de la joven.

-Eso, que algún día serás mi esposa. Ya sé que cuándo eras pequeña, te gustaba el doctor Tofú, pero esa etapa ya pasó. Ahora sólo me gustaría saber si en algún momento te gustó Ryoga o si te gusta.

-¡Claro que no! Ryoga nunca me ha gustado...- confesó sonrojándose. Eso quería decir, que Ranma ¿la había elegido a ella? ¿qué de verdad quería compartir su vida con ella?

-¿Y aquel beso? ¿te gustó?- preguntó serio.

Akane negó bajando la cabeza.

-Es mi amigo- dijo débilmente.

Sintió los masculinos dedos del joven, posarse bajo su mentón y haciendo la presión suficiente, para que ella subiera la cabeza y lo encarara. Ella lo miró a los ojos, los ojos azules del muchacho parecían brillar más que nunca y aquella sonrisa, hermosa sonrisa no hacía más que reflejar lo feliz que se sentía al oír la respuesta de la chica.

Sus rostros se acercaron hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de distancia, hasta que sus labios rozaron los de él disfrutando de su cálidez y la placentera sensación del roze, y se besaron... en un beso tierno, cargado de amor. Transmitiendo su amor por el otro en aquella muestra de cariño, que deseaban durara por siempre.

-Ranma...-susurró la chica al separase.

-Akane, yo... yo...

-¡Akane, te estamos espe...- Calló. Ambos jóvenes se alejaron al oír la voz de la chica, pero no lo suficientemente rápido para no ser vistos tan juntos como se encontraban.

-Ukyo -pronunciaron al unísono, saliendo de la sorpresa inicial al verse descubiertos tan juntos en una situación tan comprometedora.

-No esperabamos que entraras, yo...

-Cállate, Akane. No quiero explicaciones, sé perfectamente lo que vi no soy tonta.

Ambos bajaron la cabeza, mientras la oían.

-Yo.. yo mejor me voy...- las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos azules, lágrimas incontenibles-Los dejo solos, siento haberlos molestado- Llevó sus manos al rostro y salió del baño.

-¡Espera, Ukyo!- exclamó Ranma, pero al ver que la joven se había ido, miró a la chica de cabello azulado. Ésta tenía la vista perdida en algún punto del piso blanco del baño.

-Qué esperas, Ranma, ve a buscarla- dijo sin subir la mirada.

-No voy a dejarte, además si nos casaremos en un futuro, algún día tendría que ocurrir, lo sabría de todos modos y mientras más antes, mejor- dijo mirando a la puerta por la que antes había salido la joven cocinera.

-¡pero, no así!- se exaltó, mirándolo con desesperación.

-Cierto, pero así se dieron las cosas y... no podemos hacer nada- dijo y la abrazó.

Akane correspondió y se quedaron así, durante un rato, abrazados dulcemente.

Tres chicas iban entrando, pero al ver tan conmovedora escena, se retiraron del lugar con el mismo silencio con que habían llegado.

-¡Oye, Ukyo que...!-Exclamó Sayuri, al ver a la chica caminar tan rápido a la salida, cubriendose el rostro con ambas manos-Se ha ido... ¿Estaba llorando?

-De seguro algo pasó, pero no hay que preocuparse, después Ranma o Akane, nos contaran que ocurrió- dijo Daisuke, tranquilamente.

-Sí, tienes razón.

Ryoga se puso de pie, y dijo:

-Creo que, creo que iré a dar una vuelta, ya vuelvo- dijo y partió hacía la salida.

-De seguro se va a perder, no volverá- dijo Daisuke, fastidiado.

Sayuro rió.

-¡Ukyo, Ukyo!- gritó Ryoga apenas salió del gimnasio.

Cuándo calló, prestó atención a los sollozos relativamente lejanos emitidos por la voz femenina.

No tubo que caminar mucho, para llegar hasta uno de los árboles del patio del Furinkan, y encontrar a la chica, sentada al pie de él, abrazando sus piernas y escondiendo su cabeza en el espacio entre ellas y su pecho, sollozando.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó, sentándose a su lado.

La chica levantó el rostro y lo miró con los ojos irritados debido al llanto.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ve a la fiesta y diviertete- dijo con voz gangosa.

-¿y tú?

-Yo estaré bien, me iré en cuánto me paren de salir lágrimas y no creo que eso pase pronto- sonrió entre lágrimas que se empeñaba en eliminar.

-¿Qué te pasa? digo, si me quieres contar.

Ukyo lo miró durante unos segundos guardando silencio y luego, miró a otro lado.

-No creo que te agrade lo que vi.

-¿Encontraste a Ranma y a Akane juntos? ¿es eso?- dijo mirando al frente.

La fresca brisa mecía sus cabellos y ocultaba levemente su mirada, pero aún así, los ojos castaños del muchacho reflejaban tristeza, igual que los de ella.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Era de suponer, esos dos se han amado desde que se conocieron, Ukyo. Aunque, intenten negarlo, ellos se aman y no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer por mucho que queramos- dijo con voz meláncolia.

-Tienes razón- suspiró- pero, siempre lo amaré aunque, la haya elegido a ella.

-Y yo a Akane, pero no podemos cerrarnos por siempre, tenemos que seguir con nuestra vida- dijo mirándola de reojo.

-Otra vez, tienes razón- sonrió, secandose las lágrimas- Me siento un poco mejor, ¿vamos a mi restaurante?

-Tenía pensado quedarme esta noche ahí y mañana partir otra vez.

-Como quieras, Ryoga- sonrió con tristeza- Vamos- Se pusieron de pie, y emprendieron rumbo al restaurante sumidos en el silencio y en sus propios pensamientos y tristezas.

Ranma y Akane se separaron, y el chico tomo entre sus manos las de su prometida y mirándola fijamente, dijo.

-Te amo, Akane, te amo- confesó, sin dejar de mirarla, observando cada mínimo gesto en ella.

La chica lo miró sorprendida, y reuniendo todo el valor que pudo encontrar en sí misma, dijo:

-Yo... Yo también te amo, Ranma- se sonrojó.

Ranma sonrió inevitablemente y se volvieron a besar, con la misma dulzura de la vez anterior.

-Comprometámonos.

-Pero Ranma, si ya estamos comprometidos- sonrió.

-No, no por nuestra voluntad, desde ahora en adelante estaremos comprometidos porque nosotros queremos, no por lo que prometieron nuestros padres.

Akane sonrió.

-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti.

-Hemos sido unos tontos por demorar tanto e insultarnos para esconderlo.

-Sí, tienes razón- sonrió y abrazó a la chica por la cintura, acercándola a él para plantarle un dulce beso en los labios- No me quiero separar nunca de ti.

-Ni yo...

-Pero, si te aceptan en esa universidad de España...-Calló, mirándola fijamente reflejando la preocupación y tristeza que le causaba la idea, pero no podía ser egoísta, en el que caso de que ella fuese aceptada debía dejarla ir...

-Eso no pasará, no soy tan buena- rió-Ya vámonos, deben estar esperándonos.

Ambos jóvenes salieron del baño, en dirección al gimnasio en dónde se daba la fiesta.

-No puedo creer lo mucho que se demoraron ustedes dos- dijo Daisuke, mirando a la pareja de recién llegados con picardía.

Ambos se miraron sonrojados.

-¿Yuka y Hiroshi, siguen bailando?- preguntó Akane, cambiando el tema.

-Sí, creo que esos dos tienen algo- sonrió Daisuke entusiasmado, mirando a la pareja desde lejos.

-Oigan por cierto, vimos a Ukyo pasar llorando y salir, Ryoga la siguió la verdad, parecía preocupado, dijo que iba a dar una vuelta pero, era obvio que la seguía a ella, ¿qué ocurrió?- preguntó Sayuri, preocupada.

-Nada- respondió Akane de inmediato, mirando a la salida.

-Nos vio a Akane y a mi besándonos- confesó Ranma, muy sereno.

La chica lo miró sorprendida, al igual que el resto de los presentes.

-Eso quiere decir que...

-No quiere decir nada, Sayuri- la interrumpió, Akane.

Ranma la miró en silencio unos segundos, iba a decir algo pero, en ese momento llegaron Yuka y Hiroshi.

-Hola- dijeron al unísono.

-¡Guau! Nunca pensé que bailar contigo sería tan cansador- expresó Yuka, tomando asiento con la mano en el pecho, intentando tranquilizar su agitado corazón debido al ejercicio.

-Eres una excelente bailarina- sonrió Hiroshi, igualmente agitado que ella.

-Oigan ¿y Ukyo y Ryoga?

-Se han ido- contestó Daisuke, simplemente.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Hiroshi, frunciendo el ceño extrañado- Esta debía ser la gran noche.

-Sí, es que vio a Ranma y a Akane...

-Daisuke, es obvio que Akane no se siente a gusto con la conversación- lo interrumpió Sayuri, mirándolo severa. Akane le sonrió agradecida a su amiga. Ranma no dijo nada al respecto.

-¡¡Oh, pero si es mi hermosa Akane!!- oyeron la odiosa voz del joven pretendiente de la chica.

-Oh no... -musitó Akane, cerrando los ojos.

Ranma desvió la vista al igual que todos al joven que se acercaba a la mesa con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas, e inevitablemente frunció el ceño al verlo.

-Mi amada, Akane. Hoy te ves tan increíblemente hermosa, que eres capaz hasta de opacar la belleza misma de un ángel, pues eres aún más hermosa que uno -sonrió entregándole el ramo, mientras le miraba desapercibidamente las piernas y el escote. La chica se dio cuenta y en lugar de propinarle un golpe, sonrió forzadamente aceptando el obsequio.

-Cómo tu digas Kuno, oye ¿por qué no te sientas frente a mí al lado de Daisuke? estoy segura que todos aquí nos sentiremos realmente honrados por tu presencia- mintió. Lo invitó a sentarse al lado de Daisuke, porque era el único lugar en el que él no podría mirarle las piernas, ni el escote, pues además de que las piernas no estaban fuera de su alcanze visual, sabría que si miraba su escote se notaría demasiado si estaba sentado frente a ella, por lo cuál no lo haría.

Ranma la miró de reojo molesto.

-¿Estás segura, Akane?- preguntó Ranma entre dientes.

-Sí, segura- contestó ignorando la molestia del chico.

-¡Oh estoy tan feliz, esta es la mejor noche de toda mi vida!- dijo y tomó asiento en dónde Akane le dijo que hiciera.

-Oye Kuno, ¿Y tu hermana? - dijo Yuka.

-Es cierto, ahora que lo mencionas no la he visto durante toda la fiesta- dijo Daisuke.

-No, resulta que preferí encerrarla en su habitación- confesó sereno.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron todos al unísono.

-Sí, de lo único que hablaba era de matar a mi bella Akane y eso, no lo permitiría- sonrió a la chica.

-Si, ya se me hacía raro no oír su particular risa oyéndose en todo el gimnasio- comentó Ranma, despreocupadamente, entrecerrando sus ojos.

-¡Vaya, pero si es...!- dijo Hiroshi, al ver entrar a la hermosa china de largo cabello purpura, con una radiante sonrisa. No demoró mucho en encontrar su objetivo, por lo que antes de que Hiroshi terminara su frase, ésta ya se encontraba abrazando al chico de coleta.

-¡¡Nihao Airen, Shampoo a venido a hacerte compañía!!- exclamó, sonriente, prácticamente asfixiando al chico de coleta.

-Ya... suel... tame- dijo dificultosamente. Kuno sonrió.

-Creo que iré a buscar algo de comer, con permiso- dijo educadamente y se puso de pie, alejándose de la mesa.

La chica lo soltó y miró a los presentes como buscando a una persona en particular.

-¿Y Ukyo?

-Se ha ido- contestó Akane, en su voz se notaba que estaba molesta.

-Tanto mejor- sonrió la chinita.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque así tendré a mi airen para mi sola.

Akane bufó con molestia y miró a Ranma con una clara advertencia con la mirada, éste al captarla toció levemente y miró a Shampoo, serio.

-Oye Shampoo yo...

-¡Ya sé que me amas!- lo interrumpió, con una graciosa sonrisa-¿Vayamos a bailar? ¡Adoro esta canción!

-¡Es cierto!-Exclamó Sayuri, mirando a Daisuke- Me dieron ganas de bailar, ¿qué dices?

-Qué me encantaría.

-¿Otra vez, Hiroshi?-sonrió Yuka, coquetamente al muchacho.

-claro- sonrió él.

Ambas parejas se pusieron de pie y se alejaron a la "pista de baile" dejando a Akane, Shampoo y a Ranma, a solas.

-Akane, ¿por qué no te desapareces? yo quiero estar a solas con mi amado- sonrió Shampoo, dejando muy claras sus intenciones.

-No te voy a permitir que trates a Akane así- dijo Ranma, mirando a la hermosa chinita con cierto rencor- La eligo a ella.

-¿De qué hablas, airen?

-Que la eligo a ella- repitió, y agregó- Akane es la mujer a quién amo, y yo la elijo a ella, quiero casarme con ella.

Akane no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras que en el rostro de Shampoo se formaba una mueca de disgusto y dolor.

-¡pero, yo te amo!- reclamó la chica, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse- No sabes lo mucho que me duele que me digas esto...- dijo bajando la cabeza, apretando sus ojos con fuerza, mientras que finas lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas.

-Lo siento, pero así son las cosas- dijo Ranma fríamente.

-¿Por qué ella? -preguntó levantando la cabeza y clavando sus ojos en los azules del chico-¡Akane no es mejor que yo en nada! No es más bonita que yo, no sabe cocinar, muchas veces has dicho que es una completa marimacho, además siempre discuten..

-Ya te dije que no te voy a permitir que trates a Akane de esa forma- dijo imponente.

-Yo... Creo que voy a por algo de beber- dijo Akane, bajando la cabeza. Odiaba tener que precenciar la escena, pero sobretodo que la única culpable del dolor de dos mujeres haya sido ella, y en una sola noche. Se puso de pie y se alejo de la mesa en dirección a las bebidas.

-¿Por qué no me explicas? porque no entiendo.

-Es muy simple Shampoo, Akane.. es diferente a todas las demás chicas que he conocido, yo la amo. Sé que tal vez pueda resultar extraño pero, últimamente he pensado mucho en lo que siento por ella y decidí que ya era hora de confesarle mis sentimientos. La única razón por la que peleabamos, era precisamente porque nos amamos, y nada ni nadie podrá separarnos, ni tú con tu abuela y sus pociones ysushechizos, ni nada.

Shampoo lo quedó mirando, lucía serio. Bajó la mirada luego de unos segundos, hubiera querido pensar que la pequeña de las Tendo le había puesto un hechizo o alguna pócima o algo por el estilo, pero no, ella era demasiado inocente y buena como para hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero cómo le hubiese gustado pensar que fue eso, tal vez para sentirse menos miserable y rechazada de lo que se sentía.

-Esta bien pero, al menos dejame quedarme contigo, después de todo será la última vez que nos veamos. Mañana mismo le pediré a mi abuela que regresemos a China, si nuestro compromiso está anulado, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí- sonrió con tristeza.

Ranma la miró con cierta desconfianza, y ella lo notó.

-Descuida, no haré nada, lo prometo- sonrió sinceramente, secandose las lágrimas.

-Esta bien Shampoo- sonrió.

Akane por su parte se encontraba observando la escena de pie al lado de la mesa de bebidas, sosteniendo un vaso entre sus manos. No pudo evitar sentir cierta lástima por la chica al verla llorar, pero se sorprendió al ver que no salía del gimnasio llorando como Ukyo recientemente.

-Akane- oyó pronunciar su nombre.

La chica giró el rostro encontrándose el de Kuno, quién le sonreía abiertamente.

-Kuno- gruñó, desviando la vista- ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

-Lo mismo de siempre, intentando que de una vez por todas reconozcas tu amor por mí.

-Yo no estoy enamorada de ti.

-Eso es lo que dices, pero no es lo mismo que dice tu corazón.

Akane lo miró con molestia. Si Ranma había ya conversado y aclarado el asunto con sus prometidas, ella también debía hacerlo con el pretendiente más molesto que haya pisado la faz del planeta.

-Yo ya amo a alguien y no es a ti.

-¿Cómo? ¡¿Quién es él?! ¡Lo voy a matar!

-No, él es mucho más fuerte que tú, es guapo, tiene unos hermosos ojos azules y una trenza- sonrió mirando a Ranma, quién se había quedado en compañía de Shampoo, ya no hablaban, pero ella se notaba bastante afectada por la noticia como era de suponerse por lo mismo prefería guardar silencio.

-¡¿Es Saotome?!- exclamó sorprendido.

-Sí, y si le haces algo, yo juro que nunca más te dirigo la palabra Kuno- dijo molesta.

-Yo no voy a permitir que me dejes a mi por ese engendro- dijo molesto y justo cuándo comenzaba a ir en dirección a la mesa, sintió la presión de la mano femenina sostener su brazo y detenerlo, sacando provecho de su propia fuerza.

-Lo siento mucho por ti, pero lo hago para que entiendas que cuándo digo algo se cumple y yo no quiero que le hagas daño a Ranma, ¿entendido?

-¿Por qué lo sientes?- preguntó mirándola confundido.

-Porque te perderás tu gran fiesta de graduación.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¡Por esto!- exclamó y sin más lo lanzó de una patada al techo, éste siguió de largo provocando un gran agujero en él, mandándolo directo a los cielos hasta un lugar incierto.

-¡Te amooooooooooooo!-Le oyó gritar cada vez más lejano.

-Idiota- susurró.

Ninguno de los presentes se inmutó por el hecho, pues ya era bastante común que eso ocurriera a diario.

Ranma no pudo evitar sonreir al ver la reacción de la chica, era por esa y mil razón por las cuáles se había enamorado tan perdidamente de ella. Shampoo por su parte, tenía la vista perdida en algún punto del lugar. El chico frunció el ceño y borró su sonrisa al ver a Ryoga entrar nuevamente y dirigirse directamente hacía la chica.

-Akane...- Akane al oírlo cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

-Kuno, si me vuelves a molestar te juro que...- no alcanzó a terminar la frase, cuándo abrió sus ojos y enfocó el rostro que no esperaba enfocar- Ryoga.

-Sí, me estoy dando cuenta de que Kuno te ha estado molestando- sonrió con tristeza.

-Sí, así es. ¿Cómo está Ukyo?

-Está muy afectada, creo que me ha estado mostrando su sonrisa falsa, porque después de que estubimos conversando sobre los estudios, la universidad y esos temas, se ha encerrado en su cuarto a llorar cuándo yo le menti diciéndole que iba a dar una vuelta.

-Entiendo... ¿por qué le mentiste?- dijo sonriendo con tristeza.

-porque quería saber si es que en verdad estaba tan bien como aparentaba o me estaba mintiendo, y veo que he acertado- contestó suspirando.

-Ya te lo contó todo ¿verdad?

-Sí, ya sé todo sobre Ranma y tú.

-Entiendo- dijo bajando la cabeza-La verdad, estoy algo triste por causarle tanto daño a Ukyo y a Shampoo.

-"_y a mí..._"- pensó el chico, pero seguidamente sonrió- No te sientas mal, algún día tendría que ocurrir.

-Sí, eso creo- suspiró.

-Ukyo se ha quedado dormida y yo aproveché para regresar y cobrarte tu promesa.

-¿promesa?

-Sí, dijiste que bailariamos una canción ¿recuerdas?- sonrió-Quiero aprovechar la ocasión, tengo muchas cosas qué confesarte.

Continuará...

Aquí está la continuación, sé que he tardado pero, espero que haya valido la pena la espera ) dejen comentarios.


End file.
